Reputation
by alex-halcyon
Summary: one-shots inspired by each song on the Reputation album by Taylor Swift. multiple pairings. #1 - KakaSaku (language warning) #2 - SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**a/n.** disclaimer notice, don't own naruto.

 _Welcome to Reputation._

 _I'll be posting stories inspired by every song on the Reputation album from Taylor Swift. There will be multiple pairings, different genres, some canon-ish, others not._

 _Enjoy.  
_

 _\- Language Warning -_

* * *

 **#1 …Ready For It?**

 _Knew he was a killer first time that I saw him  
_ _Wondered how many girls he had loved and left haunted  
_ _But if he's a ghost, then I can be a phantom  
_ _Holdin' him for ransom, some_

Sakura had felt little less alive in recent months. She'd started to become someone she hated, but she couldn't escape the feelings that kept dragging her down the rabbit hole, pulling her deeper into a place she'd never dared dream to go before. She battled her loneliness with alcohol. She shattered her broken heart with meaningless nights in sheets that weren't her own.

Her new target was someone she'd been curious about for years and years. It was just a game to her, she just liked to pull at the strings. It made her feel a little more in control of herself, when she knew she wasn't.

She knew he understood that perfectly. She knew that he understood what she was doing. That was why she hesitated at the last minute.

She straddled him on a grassy hill. Her hands held his down on the grass, their bodies held apart so far a light breeze blew between them. She looked in his one visible eye and hesitated.

She hated herself for that.

 _Some boys are tryin' too hard, he don't try at all though  
_ _Younger than my exes, but he act like such a man, so  
_ _I see nothing better, I keep him forever  
_ _Like a vendetta-ta_

She was in so much pain it physically hurt him to see her.

It was the first time he'd spoken to her in weeks. He'd heard enough gossip in the lockers to know what she'd been doing. He knew her well enough to know it was mostly true.

He didn't expect her to go after him next. He didn't expect to like it.

But she hesitated, and he saw her confusion and anger.

He didn't hesitate.

 _I, I, I see how this is gon' go  
_ _Touch me and you'll never be alone  
_ _I-Island breeze and lights down low  
_ _No one has to know_

He used her lack of focus to flip them over, changing their positions. Only this time, he didn't hold his body away from her. He held himself above her on his forearms, so close their noses touched. He pressed his body into hers, using his knee to spread her legs, and drop his hips into hers. He relished the hiss she let out at the contact.

"Is this what you want?" He asked her, leaning down to breath in her ear.

He felt her shiver below him, but she didn't respond.

Kakashi was not as patient or lazy as he appeared. He pulled down his mask while he was still beside her head so she didn't see him.

"Do you want me, Sakura?" He asked her, his voice taking a husky tone. He ground his hips against hers, letting her know just how hard he was. She failed to stifle her moan.

"Answer me, Sakura," he demanded in a firmer tone, nibbling her ear.

She gasped. "I want you."

 _In the middle of the night, in my dreams  
_ _You should see the things we do, baby  
_ _In the middle of the night, in my dreams  
_ _I know I'm gonna be with you  
_ _So I take my time  
_ _Are you ready for it?_

They fucked under the clouded night sky on the grassy hill. Kakashi never showed her his face, he never kissed her lips. She didn't care. All she cared about what forgetting, was how goddamn good he felt, how he knew exactly what she needed and when.

She learned the rumours were true; he was an excellent fuck.

 _Knew I was a robber first time that he saw me  
_ _Stealing hearts and running off and never sayin' sorry  
_ _But if I'm a thief, then he can join the heist, and  
_ _We'll move to an island, and  
_ _And he can be my jailer, Burton to this Taylor  
_ _Every love I've known in comparison is a failure  
_ _I forget their names now, I'm so very tame now  
_ _Never be the same now, now_

She arrived on his windowsill every night for the next week, and every night he fucked her so good she was so exhausted she fell asleep before she remembered her rule to never be there in the morning.

She was scared at how much she liked the way the morning sun felt on her face in his apartment.

When she didn't go to his house for two nights, he came to hers. He saw what she was wearing, it was obvious she was going out to a bar.

He ripped her dress off and fucked her over her kitchen table.

The next night he came as she was getting ready to meet someone else. He made her come four times before she fell asleep in his arms, too exhausted to move. She felt him kiss her forehead and felt a strange surge of panic.

When she looked at the mark on her neck he'd left her the next morning, she started to understand he was more possessive than she knew.

She started resisting him. She started getting ready at Ino's, where he couldn't take her. She wasn't going to get attached to him. Not when all she really needed was forgetting.

He seemed to have other ideas.

 _I, I, I see how this is gon' go  
_ _Touch me and you'll never be alone  
_ _I-Island breeze and lights down low  
_ _No one has to know (no one has to know)_

He'd tasted her, he'd enjoyed it, he didn't want to give her up to anyone else.

She was smart, going to Ino's, sticking close to her friends, sitting where she was surrounded by people. But she still looked at him from across the bar, her eyes didn't stray long, and his never left her.

He always knew he was possessive when it mattered to him, and she mattered to him. He didn't know if it was just the sex - he suspected it was something else - but his former student had begun to matter to him in ways that he hadn't thought about before.

He liked waking up next to her. It felt natural.

But she was terrified. She was so afraid of having her heart broken again she was just giving parts of it away to everyone who looked her way.

 _In the middle of the night, in my dreams  
_ _You should see the things we do, baby  
_ _In the middle of the night in my dreams  
_ _I know I'm gonna be with you  
_ _So I take my time  
_ _Are you ready for it?  
_ _Oh, are you ready for it?_

She couldn't keep her eyes from him, sitting across the bar, half hidden from the light. She had never found him more attractive. She rubbed her thighs together. Her body wanted him. None of the other guys she sat with her doing anything to her.

Why was it only him?

She stood and said her good-byes abruptly, ignoring Ino's protests. At the door, she cast a look back to Kakashi, who was still sitting and staring. She smirked, and then walked out the door.

He wanted her like she wanted him.

She wasn't ready, really, to pursue whatever this was between them. But she couldn't forget how the sun felt on her face, and the way her heart raced when he touched her.

It was going to be a long road before he would be able to tame her.

When he caught her and pressed her against the wall, faintly she wondered, were they ready for it?

 _Baby, let the games begin_


	2. Chapter 2

**I was going to put the songs in album order, but no can do. I'm inspired by different tracks at different times! Also, they're not all going to be the same format either. Some will be lyric-specific, or the entire song. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

 **#14 - Call It What You Want**

 **Sasuke x Sakura**

 _My castle crumbled overnight_

 _I brought a knife to a gunfight_

 _They took the crown but it's alright_

He saw her hovering above him and Naruto. Her usually perfectly brushed hair was matted and knotty. He bright skin was marred by dirt and tear-tracks, new and old. Her eyes were sad and sorrowful, but still sparked with hope and her steely determination.

He'd never been more broken and bruised, so thoroughly defeated…but he didn't care. With her there, he felt complete, he finally felt like he'd reached a point where he could truly feel at peace.

 _All the liars are calling me one_

 _Nobody's heard from me for months_

 _I'm doing better than I ever was_

Repentance and redemption were not easy to come by. He was tortured by the memories of things he did and said, things he wished he could go back and change, but would never be able to. They were a dark, stubborn stain upon his soul.

He allowed himself to feel again. To taste life, to try and see the world through his eyes, and see himself through hers. It was taking time, it was taking action, but it was changing him slowly from the inside out. He felt different, somehow, and he began to look beyond. He could sometimes see it, somewhere in the future, the day that he'd be worthy to stand beside her as an equal. To show her just how much she had meant to him all this time.

 _Cause..._

 _My baby's fit like a daydream_

 _Walking with his head down_

 _I'm the one he's walking to_

 _So call it what you want, yeah_

 _Call it what you want to_

She had been waiting. Some days she felt so impatient she thought she would explode, but she held herself together because she knew he'd come back to her when he was ready. The others might not really understand, but that was because they didn't know him. Not like she did. Her one-time crush had evolved into something felt deeper inside her soul than she'd ever imagined it would. She knew him, in ways that no one else ever would.

"Sakura, I'm home."

She hadn't been expecting him, but that didn't surprise her. He wasn't one to do what was expected. But those words made her feel whole and warm, and she knew that he understood now. The rest of them could say what they wanted about her, about her childish dreams and painful love, but he was standing before her now, ready to step into her open and welcoming arms. Ready to come home.

 _My baby's fly like a jet stream_

 _High above the whole scene_

 _Loves me like I'm brand new_

 _So call it what you want, yeah_

 _Call it what you want to_

He'd been so focused on his bond with Naruto, with Itachi, with trying to rid himself of them, that he'd pushed aside his bond with her. It wasn't until later, when he'd reflected on his foolish plans of becoming Hokage that he considered her. What would she have done to stop him? In retribution for Naruto, for Kakashi, for her village? He often wondered, although the difference between their power wasn't small, she might have become his most formidable opponent.

Standing in her doorway, she looked at him the same way she always had. Tenderly, eagerly, hopefully, a little shyly. A faint blush on her cheeks, no judgement in her eyes. She saw through everything he was, her jade eyes peered into his very soul. It was remarkable to him, that she could love him so purely after all of it, like he was still a boy that never left the village.

He stepped over the threshold and took her into his arm, a quick embrace that left him a little embarrassed, and he wondered at how he could return he affections so naturally and quickly. Like it was always meant to be that way.

 _All my flowers grew back as thorns_

 _Windows boarded up after the storm_

 _He built a fire just to keep me warm_

He didn't love her in an open way. There was no hand-holding in the open street, or kisses stolen as people passed them by. She never wanted that from him. All she wanted was to feel his love, in whatever way he was capable of showing her. That was everything she needed from him.

His affections came in quieter ways, privater ones. The flowers picked from the wild when she'd had a hard day. The new book - that wasn't a medical journal - when she started to stress about work. Bringing her food to her office, even when she wasn't there.

The two-fingered forehead tap when he left and promised her, 'next time.'

 _All the drama queens taking swings_

 _All the jokers dressing up as kings_

 _They fade to nothing when I look at him_

He was a target for his name, for his past, for his eyes, for the glory that would come by being the one to defeat him. He didn't care for any of that, he didn't care about the ones that challenged him. He only did what was necessary when it was necessary, but he did no more than that. He had learned.

He had a new goal in his mind, a new back to stare at, to catch up to. Beside his brother, beside Naruto, she now stood. There were things he could learn from her that neither of the others had.

 _And I know I make the same mistakes every time_

 _Bridges burn, I never learn_

 _At least I did one thing right_

 _I did one thing right_

But there were times that his blade dripped with blood and regret filled a hole in his heart. Those were the nights he reread the letters she sent him, when he wrote to her. She was the only one who he trusted with the vulnerable words he wrote in those moments in the darkest parts of the night. Hers was the only face he saw when he wanted to remember who he was.

 _I'm laughing with my lover_

 _Making forts under covers_

 _Trust him like a brother_

 _Yeah, you know I did one thing right_

 _Starry eyes sparking up my darkest night_

She knew that if she asked him, he would come running. He knew the difference between her playful badgering of him to come home, and when something was wrong. She never asked him to come for her, she just said she had a bad feeling.

When he came, her heart lit up with a thousand fireworks. He smirked at her, held his hand to help her up, and asked her if she was okay. She'd never seen his onyx eyes so full of light.

 _My baby's fit like a daydream_

 _Walking with his head down_

 _I'm the one he's walking to_

 _So call it what you want, yeah_

 _Call it what you want to_

Maybe it was a lucky thing she picked up from her lazy sensei, but Sakura sometimes had hunches that were right. They needed to go to an area that was occupied by missing-nin, shinobi who never returned to their villages after the war. It was the only place the herb grew, and they needed to harvest it desperately.

She went herself, with a genin and two low-level chunin's who needed more field experience. It turned out her hunch was correct, and as soon as the missing-nin figured out who she was, they decided trying to capture her was a good idea.

It wasn't.

Not when the man she loved was close by. Not when he loved as fiercely and protectively as she did. Her students were terrified, she scolded them and forced them to continue scavenging until they collected all the herb they could find.

He stood by her side. She didn't know who was leaning against who, but their sides were pressing together, and for that moment, it was enough.

 _My baby's fly like a jet stream_

 _High above the whole scene_

 _Loves me like I'm brand new_

 _(Call it what you want, call it what you want, call it)_

 _So call it what you want, yeah_

 _Call it what you want to_

He'd been missing her. It wasn't until he knew the warmth of a body beside him that he understood why people got married and sought the comfort of others in the dead of the night. The nights were the hardest times.

He went back with her after the mission, when he'd interrupted the ambush set for the best medic-nin in the world and her, he hated to admit, pathetically unprepared students. He did a little more than necessary to the ones who tried to incapacitate her. Though, she was doing plenty fine herself. He doubted one of them would ever walk again.

He didn't realise how a single touch could electrify his body so much.

He didn't want to leave her again.

 _I want to wear his initial on a chain round my neck_

 _Chain round my neck_

 _Not because he owns me_

 _But 'cause he really knows me_

 _Which is more than they can say, I_

 _I recall late November, holding my breath_

 _Slowly I said, "You don't need to save me_

 _But would you run away with me?"_

 _Yes (would you run away?)_

She didn't want him to leave without her. So she refused to let him. She packed her bag and waited for him at that bench, the one from when they were younger.

He faltered in his step when he saw her, but unlike last time, she didn't beg him to stay. She didn't cry, he didn't say she was annoying and lay her to rest until the morning.

They walked side-by-side out the gate together.

He leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the side of her head.

 **"Thank you, Sakura."**

 _My baby's fit like a daydream_

 _Walking with his head down_

 _I'm the one he's walking to_

 _(Call it what you want, call it what you want, call it)_

 _So call it what you want, yeah_

 _Call it what you want to_

 _My baby's fly like a jet stream_

 _High above the whole scene_

 _Loves me like I'm brand new_

 _(Call it what you want, call it what you want, call it)_

 _So call it what you want, yeah_

 _Call it what you want to_


End file.
